Astral Observatory Forums
The Astral Observatory Forums act as a meeting grounds for the visitors of Astralobservatory.net. Description The Astral Observatory Forums were first discovered on Astralobservatory.net. When users first discovered they, they were offline due to a supposed malicious hacking attack on the website that stole the bandwidth and rerouted it for Johnisdead.com. Forum Posts Welcome "Helpful topics for those new" Help & FAQ "A board for asking questions that either nocta or another can answer; the board rules are also posted in here." ---- Forum Rules Post by nocta » July 28th, 2018, 11:00 am "These are the rules of the Observatory's forums by which you must abide. Do so and you will enjoy your stay here. -No spam. All automated messages, advertisements, and links to competitor websites will be deleted immediately. -Post in relevant sub-forums only. Messages posted in the wrong topic area will be removed and placed in the correct sub-forum by moderators. -Respect other users. No flaming or abusing fellow forum members. Users who continue to post inflammatory, abusive comments will be deleted from the forum after two warnings are issued by moderators. -Harassment. No threats or harassment of other users will be tolerated. Any instance of threatening or harassing behavior is grounds for deletion from the forums. -No Pornography, please. -Bandwidth. All signatures must be 500 x 500 pixels or smaller. Posts containing over-sized images and signatures will be removed. -Illegal content. No re-posting of copyrighted materials or other illegal content is allowed. Any posts containing illegal content or copyrighted materials will be deleted. -Do NOT try to break into the Truth!" ---- Introductions "Introduce yourself here" ---- We starting over? Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 12:32 pm "Y'all know me, still the same OG." Post by nocta » October 31st, 2018, 12:34 pm "Welcome back moonman. Keep the trolling to a MINIMUM this time?" Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 12:35 pm "I promise nothing. (kidding)" Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 12:40 pm "MOONIE!!!!" Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 1:06 pm "Of course you'd be the first back besides Nocta and Samuel" Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 1:07 pm https://i.giphy.com/media/uxXNV3Xa7QqME/giphy.webp ----'AAAAH WE'RE BAAAACK' by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 12:41 pm "Hello everyooooone~" Post by nocta » October 31st, 2018, 12:42 pm "Hello again Yuuki" Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 12:43 pm "Nocta! Pls fix my group status QwQ" Post by nocta » October 31st, 2018, 12:44 pm "I'm working as fast as I can as everyone sees the message and re-registers... patience." Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 12:50 pm "Welcome back kiddo." Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 12:55 pm "Where is grampa? He's registered but he hasn't posted yet... TTwTT" ----'Nice to be back.' Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 1:01 pm "Glad my favorite group of people are back online. Well, soon to be. What's up with the avatars? Uploads are broken." Post by nocta » October 31st, 2018, 1:01 pm "I know, just use TinyPic for now. I will get it fixed." Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 1:05 pm "I'm sure this is really frustrating. Take your time, Nocta." ----'What's up, spookboys' Post by Wolfcat » October 31st, 2018, 1:30 pm "I stumbled across this place while looking up some rad music from Majora's Mask. I expected this place to be some sort of Zelda fan-board so I was a bit surprised to see people talking about aliens and stuff, lol. That's good, though. I've always been interested in listening to theories and stuff on YouTube, even ones that people say are a bit "out there" like the hollow Earth and hollow Moon stuff. Anyways, yeah, I'll probably stick around a bit, so what's up guys." Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 1:34 pm "Very cool, someone new! Welcome friend. You will get used to the crazy lot that tends to lurk this place, and you will definitely learn a thing or two!" Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 1:35 pm "salutations newf-... newfriend." Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 1:38 pm "WELCOOOME~" Post by Jos » October 31st, 2018, 3:44 pm "Yeah me too, me too, i'm new, I been waiting for the forums to come back online so I could tell you guys about me lol." Post by nocta » October 31st, 2018, 4:56 pm "Welcome, detective." Post by Jos » October 31st, 2018, 5:09 pm "Hello, sir." ---- General Discussion "Talk about anything not relevant to the other discussion forums here" ----'A N I M E' Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 1:12 pm "WE GOT TO A 1000 PAGES LAST TIME LET'S DO IT AGAIN! TALK ANIME HERE!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o" Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 1:12 pm "I remember a lot of double-posting, is what I remember." Post by Wolfcat » October 31st, 2018, 1:31 pm "Where my Kemono Friends at." Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 1:40 pm "(Surprised Emote) ! I LIKE THE NEW GUY" http://tohno-chan.com/kf/src/151556056559.gif" Post by Wolfcat » October 31st, 2018, 1:53 pm "https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/244/430/a3d.gif Glad to see people here know TRUE quality." Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 3:20 pm "https://media.tenor.com/images/84a75cc29f33e85fa705758e3cc3b4f9/tenor.gif" Post by I'mTheOne » October 31st, 2018, 5:31 pm "My all life waifu https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=1" by Wolfcat » November 1st, 2018, 9:18 am "Every now and then I have to go back to Dragon Maid because I forget how legitimately good of an anime it is. The scenes with Takiya and Fafnir being bros always warms my heart." ----'Hehe how funny...' by Jos » October 31st, 2018, 3:20 pm "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySZEs5JPe1A this is funny, isn't it.-.. heheh" Post by Wolfcat » October 31st, 2018, 3:26 pm "Oh no..." Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 6:17 pm "You are on some weird shit friend" ---- THEORIES & DISCUSSION Aliens & Visitors ----'What are your thoughts about visitors?' Post by Jos » October 31st, 2018, 3:53 pm "One thing is clear, the universe is so big and vast that saying they don't exist would be ridiculous in the eyes of stadistics I don't think we are the first intelligent species, and I don't think there is not a only planet out there in the life zone of a star. What are your thoughts, you think they came to observe us, or they are contacting the biggest gov in secret? or there is no aliens near our star?" Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 4:13 pm "There are absolutely visitors in our midst brother. You are simply opening your eyes to the grand conspiracy that the US Government has been trying to hide our entire lives: They're here. They're among us. And they are in control." Post by Jos » October 31st, 2018, 4:17 pm "Everyone needs to open the eyes and fight them, they cannot hide forever, humans will gain true independence from these unknown creatures!" Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 4:19 pm "That is the struggle we fight brother" by Wolfcat » November 1st, 2018, 12:35 pm "Some say they're on our very moon, or maybe even living within it." ---- Ghosts / Demonology ----'Idk if this happened to you guys...' Post by Jos » October 31st, 2018, 5:08 pm "But, let's imagine you are watching tv, and you divert your attention to your mobile phone or something else for like 5 minutes, and when you turn your attention back to the tv, it has switched channels without you noticing. I am crazy or something? It didn't happened recently but it happened several times." Post by Wolfcat » November 1st, 2018, 9:47 am "I mean, I live in my Grandma's old ass house from the 1920's and I have't seen any ghosts yet. If anything, seeing signs that ghosts exist would be cool because that'd mean that there's something after death. It'd be comforting, especially if the ghosts were in your own home. They'd be family, essentially." Post by NotAHoax_M12 » November 1st, 2018, 11:34 am "GHOSTS are the life force that separates us REAL HUMANS with souls from our ALIEN MASTERS..." Post by Jos » November 1st, 2018, 11:35 am "Yeah, you never had this feeling of... this is not the only reality but, idk, i feel on my own skin there is something more out there, idk, i want to know what it is..." Post by moonman31 » November 1st, 2018, 11:38 am "HOAX would convince you an egg sandwich was an alien conspiracy if he could." Post by Jos » November 1st, 2018, 11:40 am "Well, who knows if all life in Earth except humans was made by them just to test how we develop or something like that? then chickens would be alien origin." Post by moonman31 » November 1st, 2018, 11:43 am "Don't give Hoax any new ideas" ---- Political Conspiracy ----'MKUltra' Post by Wolfcat » November 1st, 2018, 9:35 am "I thought MKUltra was just something related to that Polybius game, but apparently it goes much deeper than that. Have you guys seen the creepy shit with Nickelodeon stars like Amanda Bynes? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a65T9LRBZHw" Post by Jos » November 1st, 2018, 10:02 am "Mkultra was fucking real i told you, old friends of mine went missing. If i were a gov, i dont see a reason to no start MKultra again when no one is watching." Post by NotAHoax_M12 » November 1st, 2018, 11:31 am "It's all connected my brother. MK Ultra is the mind control program the government initiated to gain an edge on the communists and Vietcong, technology given to them by their OTHERWORDLY MASTERS" by Jos » November 1st, 2018, 11:45 am "I've nerver seen them again, all people around me just were like they were never there or they didn't ever exist, I KNOW MY FRIENDS WERE AND ARE REAL I AM NOT CRAZY." ---- Supernatural, Folklore & Etc ----'JohnIsDead.com' Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 12:46 pm "So let's get down to brass and talk about it, and this seemed like the most appropriate section. How does someone redirect bandwidth from one website to another? I smell a conspiracy about this 'johnisdead.com' (Uber Geek Emote)" Post by nocta » October 31st, 2018, 12:46 pm "It was some asshole messing with us. I'd suggest letting it go." Post by yuukichan » October 31st, 2018, 12:52 pm "I'm gonna fight them (ง •̀_•́)ง" Post by NotAHoax_M12 » October 31st, 2018, 1:03 pm "I'd be scared of whoever you try to fight, Yuuki." Post by I'mTheOne » October 31st, 2018, 3:34 pm "|...by which a new vessel' may then be obtained. The flesh must be made weak. the mind must be made weary. the upon one who ye hath chosen shall descend lunar wisdom. Exalt him upon the hour of choosing and then through worldly works father thine children anew.|=ll" ((This was a player posting a solved cipher in hopes for a response.)) ((Their post was removed and replaced with the below.)) ((They were later sent a PM containing a warning, which can be found in the section below.)) "." Post by moonman31 » October 31st, 2018, 6:15 pm "Shut up Hoax" Post by Jos » October 31st, 2018, 6:48 pm "Moonman, be nice." Post by Wolfcat » November 1st, 2018, 9:16 am "You guys haven't had any connections to Johnisdead in the past? Like, you guys didn't piss off any spooky deep web people, did you? I mean you guys don't really seem like the type that'd go out and anger anyone purposefully. Well, except for Moonman, but he seems to do it in an endearing way." Post by NotAHoax_M12 » November 1st, 2018, 11:33 am "No, this john is dead website is new to us. I am convinced it is controlled by some otherworldly force to stop US from SPREADING OUR TRUTHS" Post by Jos » November 1st, 2018, 12:03 pm "May I hear from those Truths too? I want to learn." Post by yuukichan » November 1st, 2018, 12:12 pm "Stick around and you will find out!!" Post by nocta » November 1st, 2018, 12:40 pm "I don't like where this thread is headed. Locking." ---- The Truth "Only those chosen may enter here; the greatest truths that only the ready minds are capable of discussing are within here; to access you will need to belong to the 'Believers' usergroup or above" ---- Personal Messages Below are all of the archived PM's players have received from canon characters. ----Sent: October 31st, 2018, 4:16 pm From: nocta Recipient: I'mTheOne Subject: JohnIsDead.com "I would stop while you are ahead." ((This was in response to the player posting a solved cipher that mentioned Patrem)) Category:Forum